The present invention relates to a belt grinding machine for automatically copy grinding the curved surfaces of such workpieces as propellers and turbine blades.
There have been many types of belt grinding machines intended for grinding turbine blades and similar workpieces proposed and used, but all of them have one or the other shortcomings such as bulky sizes and complicated mechanisms resulting in high cost, or low accuracy and efficiency resulting from variations in the angular velocity of the workpieces.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a belt grinding machine for full-automatically copy grinding curved surfaces at high accuracy with a simple 4-axis copying control, thereby eliminating all the shortcomings mentioned above.
Below, the present invention will be described as applied in an embodiment designed to automatically copy grind the curved surfaces of turbine blades, with drawings for reference.